


Rollin' With The Dead

by ApolloGeek27



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad-Ass Chicks & Creepy Guys, Blood, Blood Culture, Blood Drinking, Dark Themes Up Ahead, F/M, Girl Power, Half Of The Shit That Happens Is His Fault Anways, I Really Like Capitalization . . . Even If It Is Not Grammatically Correct, Incest, Is It Pedophile If Its Vampires?, Like The Victorian Era But If It Were A Goth Punk Who Is Into Witchcraft, Multi, Other, Pureblood Culture, Rido Is His Own Warning, Rituals, Russian Reincarnation, SI-Yuki, Some Religious Origins, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, White Queen!Yuki Is Going To Rule The World, You'll Never Catch Me Grammar Nazis, chess references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloGeek27/pseuds/ApolloGeek27
Summary: Kaname always thought of Yuki as the White Queen, as something to protect and cherish.(But he forgot that the White Queen was the most powerful piece on the board.She won't let this second chance slip by.She promised that she would try to be happy even in a world as drenched in darkness as this one.After all, if Yuki Cross could find happiness then why can't Yuki Kuran.)SI-Yuki





	1. Blood Is Death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Vampire Knight And Any References To Other Forms Of Entertainment Do Not Belong To Me. The Only Thing That Belongs To Me Is The Plot.
> 
> Warning:  
> This Is Vampire Knight. That Means That Incest, Drinking Of Blood, Gore, Violence, Pedophiles, Attempted Suicide, Death, Forced Sexual Harassment, And Many Other Dark Themes Will Be Introduced In The Story. Yaoi, Yuri, And Other Types Of Pairings Such As Threesomes Or Heterosexual Couples Will Be Included.

In a city that never sleeps.

_No . . ._

Shaded by the cruel night and dark shadows of corruption.

_Please . . ._

Laid a figure surrounded by a sea of red.

_I don't . . ._

Small, insignificant puffs of air misted in the cold atmosphere.

_. . . want to die._

Lifeless eyes stared at the full moon in the sky.

_Please . . ._

The October moon glowed an ominous red.

_Someone . . ._

A hoarse scream tore out from blue lips.

_Save me . . ._

A single tear fell down a pale cheek.

_Help me . . ._

The rhythm of someone's heart beat stopped.

_I don't . . ._

Eyes closed.

_Want to be . . ._

Death had come to claim it's prize.

_Alone . . ._

* * *

A young woman with unnatural beauty stared at an old tome with the words of her family physician whispering in her ears.

_You can't have any more children Kuran-sama. What Rido-sama did to you has taken its toll. I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do._

The young woman could feel the crushing despair slowly consume her soul. All her life, she had wanted to have a family with her beloved. But now, thanks to _brother dearest_ , her dreams were destroyed.

Sure, she had her eldest 'son,' but looking at him brought up old wounds that she would rather not confront. Now on top of the tragedy that occurred to her family when her eldest was born, the news of her not being able to conceive any more children was devastating.

In fact, she would have given up all hope for ever having the family she desired if it wasn't for the tome in her hand currently. The tome was fairly ancient. She would have never thought to have look for a solution to her dilemma there if it wasn't for her eldest 'son' handing it to her.

The tome held a ritual to allow their _kind_ to be able to copulate. It was a fairly easy ritual, asking only for the couple to lay together on a day of a full blood moon. Afterwards, a ritual circle created by a pure silver knife, using the blood of the parents, was to be formed.

Inside the ritual circle should lay a Moon Flower, a rare flower that only bloomed every decade in the isolated mountains of Japan. The ritual would then activate when the moon was at its highest point in the sky. Once activated, all the blood for the ritual would converge into the Moon Flower. When that happens, the mother should consume the flower soon after to become pregnant.

Of course, even if the ritual was very simplistic in design, it still had side effects. However, those side effects were never mentioned in the tome. It would have sent alarm bells ringing in the woman's mind if she wasn't so distracted by the thought of having another pair of little feet running through the house.

And so, the young woman convinced her beloved to chance the ritual with her. It took only the sight of her heart broken face to convince him to go on with the ritual despite the consequences. So, on an October night with a full blood moon in the sky, the ritual commenced. Nine months later, the wailing of a child was heard.

* * *

In the month of October, during a full blood moon the winds scarred the earth and the wolves howled their agony to the sky.

A red haze enveloped the world and all sorts of monsters crawled up from the depths of the abyss.

An innocent breathed its last while a babe breathed its first.

A Life for a Life.

The dead for the undead.

An equivalent exchange.

Lesya Winston died alone and Yuki Kuran was reborn caged.


	2. Blood Is Life

I _screamed._

When I first saw the light at the end of the tunnel, I thought it would be better than the dark hell hole I was stuffed in when I died. But if anything, it was _worse_. The amount of sound, light, and sensation I was bombard almost caused me to shut down. But as sudden as it came the sensation left, leaving a dull pain in its wake. For a few minutes all I could comprehend in this blank state was numbness.

Then slowly feeling began to tickle in. Soon I was able to feel a soft silk texture covering me. A steady heart beat pounded against my ear, a familiarity from my previous residence. The scent of roses and caramel invaded my nostrils, filling my chest with a particular warmth. My eyes slowly opened adjusting to the bright light that shined everywhere. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, the startling clarity of the world surprised me.

In front of my face were chocolate strands, the color of hazelnut cake. Seeing such a color again whereas before all I could see was darkness caused me to reach out for it. It was only when I grabbed a hold of the strands that I realized that my hand looked _odd_. The hand holding the strands was tiny. It was chubby and pale with no scars or blisters. It looked like the hand of a baby, not the hand of a sixteen year old.

A voice chuckled above me, causing me to break the inspection of the foreign hand and instead face upward. In front of my very disbelieving eyes was a _giant_. Even in my wildest imagination I never thought that giants could be beautiful but the one in front of my face was drop dead gorgeous. She had pale skin that seemed to glow under the lighting and a heart-shaped face. Her smile was to die for and her teeth were pearly white. The strands that I thought were chocolate was actually her hair but the most stunning features were her eyes. They're a wine red, a _wine red._ Like, God, are you a vampire!? Those eyes were _unreal_.

The _giant_ smiled at my supposed disbelief. Then it opened its mouth and gibberish came out. It took a few minutes to understand that what the giant was saying wasn't gibberish but was actually _Japanese_. That was when the niggling doubt that followed me from the hell hole cropped up, the doubt that maybe I wasn't in heaven or hell but was actually reincarnated. It was only when the _giant_ shrugged off her dress and presented me with her nipple that that niggling doubt became the cold, hard truth. I was reincarnated. I was _reincarnated_. I _was_ reincarnated. _I_ was reincarnated. And I was a baby. With that horrible realization, I burst into hysterical sobs.

* * *

I couldn't remember much of what happened after my hysteria. I suppose that the giant, I mean Mother, probably did something to put me to sleep. I probably freaked her out but, honestly, finding out that I probably spent nine months in her womb made me apathetic to her distress. Like screw whatever you think, I just witnessed my birth first hand. That is and probably will be the most traumatizing event in this second life. Speaking of second life, however, I expected to freak out a lot. But beside that one panic attack when I was newly born, I'm pretty chill. I suppose spending nine months in the dark just going through the grieving process and thinking about life made me nonchalant about the fact that I am now a baby. Though I don't doubt that I'm going to have some issues in the future.

The sound of door opening made me freeze. For some reason, I was able to recognize and distinguish noise, see objects and colors, and was able to sound out my vowels right after I was born. I don't know if this was because I was reincarnated or if it was because the body I was in was a secret genius. But it didn't matter now because I was too distracted with my Father's face that peeked out from the bars of the crib I was in. If I thought that my Mother was gorgeous than my Father was sinfully handsome. His hair reminded me of dark chocolate and his skin was a moonlight pale. He had sharp features but one of the softest smiles I have ever seen. And his eyes, like God, his eyes were _garnet red_. I honestly think that I might have be born in a family of vampires if it wasn't for the lack of blood.

Father smiled at me gently taking me from the crib and cradling me to his chest. " . . . Yuki . . . see . . . brother . . . excited . . . Mother . . . love . . ." Father said, or rather what I understood from his talk. It took me some time to understand some of what he was saying. The only reason why I understand as much as I do was because I was an otaku in my first life. I used to watch English subtitles in most of my anime, so associating them mentally with the Japanese word that was talked out was fairly simple.

It didn't really matter though. What I was more interested in was the fact that I have a brother. Ever since I was born the only people I have seen or interacted with were my parents. My Mother only came when it was time to feed me or play with me. My Father came whenever I needed to sleep or change diapers. The only time both parents would be there was at bath time which happened every day. It was through this system that I realized that I have been in the same room for a month. This was actually my first time leaving.

My Father stopped in front of an ornate door that just screamed wealth and privilege. He shifted me into his right arm and then awkwardly tried to open the door with his left. Before he could fully open the door the handle was ripped from his hand and the light from the room spilled onto our forms. I hissed in displeasure of the sudden intrusion of light into my sensitive eyes, used to the dark from staying in a room without windows.

A high pitched voice sounded out an apology. That's when Father kneeled gently and shifted me toward the voice. I looked at my presumed brother and my mind was blown. If Mother and Father looked gorgeous and handsome respectively then my brother looked absolutely beautiful. He seemed to have inherited our parent's pale moonlight skin with Mother's eyes and Father's hair. His face was soft with youth that would soon grow into chiseled features and his lips were in a smile that, honestly, could have rivaled the sun at one point.

My brother opened his mouth and started talking in fast paced Japanese. I blinked, not understanding a single word of what he was saying and instead decided to tune him out. I was more interested in studying his facial features. For some reason he seemed familiar to me. Which was odd because I have never seen the kid before.

A familiar chuckle broke me from my observation and instead made me settle my gaze on the person coming behind my brother. Seeing my Mother's beaming face I gave into my urge to coo happily. That caused my Father to laugh softly and greet Mother with a kiss. ". . . Yuki . . . adorable . . . Juri . . ." Mother smirked at Father and replied. " . . . Yuki . . . adorable . . . daughter . . . Haruka . . ." Father smiled at Mother, his smile soft with affection and happiness.

The scene was interrupted by a pair of small hands squishing my cheeks. This caused me to squeak out in surprise, gaining my parents attention back on my brother and I. The sight of an eight year old (or maybe seven, I can't really tell) boy making his baby sister's face resemble a fish must have be ridiculous judging by the hysterical laughter coming from our parents. This caused my brother to grin widely, enjoying the feeling of causing our parents to laugh. He then turned his attention to me and said, ". . . Yuki . . . adorable . . . sister . . . Kuran . . ." Mother smiled at brother and responded. " . . . Kaname . . . love . . . Yuki . . . Kuran . . . sister . . . brother . . ." I yawned, interrupting Mother's discussion with my brother, Kaname.

Father, seeing my sleepy face, decided that today's social interaction was enough and that anymore would either cause a mental breakdown or a tantrum from me. He got up, gently cradling me, and walked me toward my crib. My Mother and Kaname presumed their previous discussion, judging by the repeated use of my name. It was only when I was a few moments away from being put back to bed that I actually processed what the conversation was about.

_. . . Yuki . . . Kaname . . . Kuran . . . Juri . . . Haruka . . ._

Those were all manga characters, familiar manga characters, which came from the semi-popular manga Vampire Knight. A manga where vampires and vampire hunters were real. A manga that dealt with political intrigue and manipulations. A manga were bloodlust and violence was highly rated in. A manga in which uncles raping nieces and brother-sister marriages were perfectly acceptable in society. A manga in which the main character, an amnesiac vampire princess named Yuki, was involved in a love triangle with her fake brother, Kaname The Creepy Pedophile, and a emo vampire hunter, Zero The Abusive Asshole. A manga that I was born into. A manga that I was born into _as the main character Yuki_.

Faced with that realization, I then proceed to sob hysterically for the second time in my life.


End file.
